What if?
by gundam06serenity
Summary: 13x6 13x2x6 What if, after Solo’s death, and the Maxwell massacre, after he had lost everything, Duo Maxwell had not immediately met Dr. G? What if, he was so desperate, so injured, so hurt, even slightly suicidal, that they got their hands on him


What if? - A Slave's Story  
  
What if, after Solo's death, after the Maxwell massacre, after he had lost everything, Duo Maxwell had not immediately met Dr. G? What if, he was so desperate, so injured, so hurt, even slightly suicidal, that they got their hands on him? What if he lost his freedom? What if he still became a gundam pilot? What is it that Duo Maxwell hides behind the mask and façade he puts up for the world and colonies to see?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Solo, no... Solo, bro, you can't leave me! Not now! So, please! I-I got the medicine! It can't be too late, it just can't be! So, you told me I'd know when I was ready.... I am! Please, So, you've gotta pull through this! Please Solo!" A young, six-year-old violet-eyed, chestnut-braided boy cried, eyes brimming with tears, as he held the dying body of a blond fourteen-year old boy, Solo. His brother and boyfriend.  
  
"I'm sorry kid. It's my time. Big boys don't cry, kid. Don't worry, I'll be watching over you. I'll never leave you. I love you, kid....." Solo weakly smiled, pale green eyes slowly slipping shut, as he let out a final, ragged breath.  
  
"No...Solo, no! Please don't leave! Solo......" the boy whimpered, refusing to cry.  
  
"So...I'll never forget you. From now on I'll be Duo, Solo, seeing as you promised never to leave. I'm sorry..... I'll never forget you, Solo....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"Sister Helen! Father Maxwell! Where are you?! Father Maxwell? Sister Hele- Sister?!" a seven year old boy with a bong chestnut braid and wide, anxious eyes exclaimed, as he caught sight of Sister Helen among the burning wreckage that was once the Maxwell church.  
  
"Sister! What happened?!" Duo asked, cradling the weak, bleeding, slightly- singed nun in his small, delicate arms.  
  
"Duo? Is that you? I am glad you arrived back safely." She weakly smiled, hand reaching up to Duo.  
  
"Where is Father Maxwell? And the children? I brought the suit like the rebels asked! Why is this happening?!" Duo distraughtly asked.  
  
"Do not worry Duo. You did what they asked. They became anxious. Father Maxwell stayed strong until the end, trying to protect the younger ones..."  
  
"No...he-he, they---I brought the mobile suit!!! They said they'd leave if I brought it for them!" Duo angrily and confusedly exclaimed.  
  
"Hush, Duo, there is nothing that you could have done. Here, Duo, Father Maxwell and I wanted you to...have this." Sister Helen pressed a small silver cross and chain into Duo's trembling hands. On the back on the cross, three names were engraved: Sister Helen, Father Maxwell, Solo Maxwell and....Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Sister...how, why...you..." Duo stumbled.  
  
"GO, Duo. There is nothing more that you can do. Goodbye Duo. I am sorry that I cannot stay...goodbye, my child." The sister smiled one last time, before going limp within Duo's trembling grasp.  
  
"No....Sister Helen....Father Maxwell....no..." Duo gently laid the Nun's lifeless body down among the burning rafters, trembling slightly, before slowly and purposefully striding out of the burning debris, breaking out into a run, racing away, trying to get as far away as possible; away from the church's burning wreckage, the dead bodies, the memories, everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two boys, one sixteen, one eleven walked down one of L2's back-alleys. The elder of the two had dark, Prussian blue eyes, short, golden brown hair, forked eyebrows, and wore a military uniform, one not too low-ranking, but not that high-ranking either. The younger of the two had long, waist-length platinum blond hair, pale, delicate skin, ice blue eyes and a school- military uniform on.  
  
"Treize, did you hear about the Maxwell-church massacre? The rebels blew the entire place up!" the younger of the two exclaimed quietly.  
  
"I heard. This is exactly why we must fight, my dear Milliado. Those rebels, who claim to be fighting for the colonies, murdered over a hundred innocent, unarmed orphans, a priest and a nun in cold-blood. I know that we are both still young, my dear Milliado, and that the leaders back at the academy do not yet take us seriously, but one day I shall be a powerful General. I shall fight for peace between the Earth and the Colonies. And you shall be at my side, my dear Milliado, as my second in command." Treize promised the younger blond, kissing his hand.  
  
"With you as a leader, Treize, nothing this terrible shall happen again, will it?" Milliado smiled faintly. Looking down the alleyway, behind Treize, Milliado gasped, a pained whimper omitting from the shadows.  
  
"Treize, I think someone is down there!"  
  
Treize silently stalked over to the shadows, gasping as he caught sight of what, or rather, who was there.  
  
A young boy, no older than seven, with long, matted chestnut hair that looked as if it had once been braided, wearing torn, singed and blood- encrusted black priest cloths, a silver cross hanging from his neck. The boy's blood-encrusted trousers were pulled around his ankles. He had obviously been raped before he had passed out.  
  
"Treize, what was—oh my god...." Milliado gasped, as Treize emerged from the shadows, carrying the small, pale, blood-covered figure carefully in his arms.  
  
"Treize—you cant just take him back to the base with us! I want to help him as much as you do, but they'd never allow it...." Milliado trailed off.  
  
"Milliado, I graduate in a few weeks.... I have already been offered a position as a commander. If I work hard enough, in a few years I'll be a general.... As a commander in the current alliance, I am allowed....."  
  
"You're allowed one expensive personal possession.....Treize, you-you cant.....he can't be any older than seven...." Milliado said.  
  
"I know, Milliado, I know.....it's either this, or abandoning him..... We only need keep up appearances in public, Milliado. In six-months you will go onto further training at the academy, and I will request you complete that training under my supervision, with Noin and Une under my command.... Who knows, maybe he will learn to trust us. God knows how he came to be like this......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of prologue  
  
A bit confusing and weird so far, but all will be explained!  
  
Not yet, but this may become R in later chapters! But seeing as I cannot write lemon to save my life, I am looking for another author to write/ beta it for me!!! If you are interested, please email me at webmaster@shinigamirocks.zzn.com thank you! R&R!!!!  
  
Pairings later:  
  
13x6 13x?x6 13x?x2x6  
  
13x2x6 Noin x Une plus other pilot pairings! 


End file.
